The present invention relates to a game machine and, more particularly, to an electronic game machine suitable for a gambling game played with cards.
Recent development of computer technology reaches a range of electronically playing a card game such as the blackjack or twenty-one. Then, it is desired to provide a novel electronic game machine suitable for such a card game.